Fire and Ice
by Just Entity
Summary: Since Elsa learned to love she yearns for the same type of love her sister has. Ash is a young prince who also has a hidden power- a fire deep within him. When Elsa meets Ash struggling with the same things she used to, she tries to reach out and help him, but is met with a hot headed prince. Will she be able to help him or will he fall into isolation as Elsa once had?
1. Chapter 1

The cold wind burned against his cheeks as Kristoff made his way through the mountains forest; his gloved hand holding tightly onto Sven's reins as they slowly worked their way to their favorite ice gathering place. Ever since Elsa's icy powers had been revealed last year the demand for ice had decreased dramatically, and it didn't help that it was the dead of winter. But of course ice still needed to be cleared off the lake to allow water to run to the town normally, and that had become Kristoffs' job- clearing the ice off the frozen lake.

Sven tugged at the reins as Kristoffs pace started slowing down, urging the tall man through the snow. "Come on buddy…lets break for a minute," he said as he pulled a carrot from the brown bag attached to the large reindeer, taking a large bite from it.

Kristoff took another carrot out of the bag and held it out for the eager reindeer, watching him take a large chunk out of said vegetable , "That was good…you treat me so well Kristoff" the man said in a different pitched tone to imitate a possible voice for Sven, "Of course I treat you well Sven, you're my buddy."

After a few more lazy minutes of eating carrots and standing shin deep in the white fluff, Kristoff grabbed the reins again and started trudging through the snow again towards the lake.

About ten more minutes Sven stopped in the middle of the frozen stop, cocking his head and looking off into the distance, his ears leaning in that direction slightly. "What is it pal? Hear something?" Kristoff went quiet and tried to listen for any sounds off in the trees, hearing the fain shouting of a once annoying snowman in the distance.

"Olaf…" the man grumbled, what could he have gotten himself into now? The last time Kristoff found him in the woods he was attempting to hug a porcupine who's only real fascination was the carrot stuck in the snowmans' face. Sighing he began trekking in the direction of Olaf's voice, listening to it get increasingly louder the closer Kristoff got.

"Maybe you just want a warm hug! I love warm hugs, they make me feel all warm and fuzzy inside!" the snowman exclaimed.

"I said I don't want a hug! Just leave me alone!"

Kristoff stopped within the trees, who was that? He didn't recognize the voice he heard, but he could tell from the sound of it that whoever it was had to be a guy. He slowly crept closer until he was hidden behind a large tree, peeking out and into the small clearing to see who could be there.

In the small clearing other that Olaf was, as expected, a boy. He looked to be in either his early twenties or late teens and had jet black hair which matched the clothes he was wearing- just a light black t-shirt with a leather jacket and dark pants and boots. He even had some black leather gloves on, assumingly just for the cold. His most striking feature though was his eyes; they looked like a dark amber color with lighter flecks of yellow.

Kristoff watched him cautiously for a moment, Olaf persisting on the hug. "Just a quick little hug, then we can go find my friends! They'd love to meet you!"

"I said no! Now get away from me!" the boy said angrily, his fists clenched by his sides as he glared daggers at the snowman. "If you don't back away by the count of three, you'll be a puddle."

Kristoff made a face when the strange boy said this, wondering how he intended to make that come true. Anna and Elsa sure wouldn't be pleased if Olaf melted away…

Ignoring the boys warning Olaf walked forward, embracing the mans' leg in a hug, "Doesn't this just make you feel better?"

Kristoff watched in astonishment and then horror as the other man removed a glove from his hand, flexing it for a moment before it along with the rest of his skin started to turn a darker red. Kristoff could practically feel the heat from where he was, still hidden behind a tree and just watching the scene go down.

Olaf slowly began melting along with the snow below where the boy was standing, "Maybe you were right about no hugs…" Olaf murmured, attempting to back away as he began rapidly melting.

The boy smirked and simply held out his hand, not saying anything as it suddenly burst into a yellow flame.

Just as Olaf was about to be reduced to a full on puddle, Kristoff stepped out of the trees…

Meanwhile back at the castle in Arendelle, Queen Elsa and Anna sat in the study, discussing the future wedding plans for Anna and Kristoff. "Anna, it doesn't need to be right this moment, take some time to plan everything out…no need to rush into anything," Elsa said, looking over at her sister as she paced about the room with a pen and paper.

"We can have flowers…yes, flowers of all colors. Won't that be nice? Oh! Do you think you could make something out of ice? Kristoff would love that please Elsa!" Anna practically begged, barely having heard her sisters' comment from before.

Elsa sighed and shook her head, a small smile on her face. Ever since the big freeze last year, whenever Elsa's mind wasn't wrapped around being the Queen it would wander and she would find herself daydreaming about what love must feel like. After all, she saw it almost every day in her sisters' eyes- they practically lit up when Kristoff entered the room. "Alright Anna, I can make you an ice sculpture."

The brown haired girls eyes lit up, "Thank you Elsa!" she squealed happily, giving her sister a quick hug before going back to babbling about the wedding plans.

Elsa's mind began wandering again as she looked out to the cold winters day, this time not a cause of her fear; the natural seasons were just running their course. Sighing she looked at the clock, Kristoff had left over two hours ago and had not yet returned… _maybe he went to see his family of trolls_ she thought to herself, pushing out any thoughts of something gone wrong.

Her thoughts and Anna's talking were interrupted by three sharp knocks at the studies door, "Come on in!" Elsa called.

Through the door walked Elsa's advisor, a short and slightly rounder man who bowed slightly before speaking, "Queen Elsa, I believe Princess Anna's reindeer just arrived back? Kristoff wasn't with him…should I send a stable hand to take care of him?" the small man asked.

Elsa made a curious face, about to speak when Anna interrupted her, "What do you mean Kristoff wasn't with him? Do you know where he went?"

"Princess Anna, I do not know of his whereabouts. All I know is that there is an energetic animal trying to run loose from the current person holding him."

Elsa sighed, "Anna I'm sure Kristoff is fine-" Anna barely heard her as she went marching past the advisor; hurrying down the halls towards where the stables were kept. The Queen rolled her eyes, flashing an apologetic smile at the short man before chasing after Anna, her advisor following suit.

Down at the stables Anna rushed over to the two stable hands trying to contain Sven, who at the time was trying to pull his reins from their gloved hands to run back out into the forest. "Sven, where's Kristoff?" Anna asked the reindeer, the two men standing there giving her an odd look.

Sven stopped and blinked at Anna before looking back out to the forest, slightly nodding in that direction. Elsa arrived just as Anna was climbing onto the animals back, taking the reins in her own hands, "Anna, what are you doing?"

"I have to go find Kristoff, Sven can bring me."

"Anna, you can't go out there alone, Kristoff is probably fine."

Anna tightened her grip on the reins, "Elsa, I _have_ to go make sure he's alright. You can come along if you want to…"

Elsa sighed a bit, looking skeptically at the bare reindeers back. Rolling her eyes she began carefully climbing up to sit behind Anna, holding her sisters shoulders for support; she wasn't about to let her sister run off on her own, especially after Anna had been there for her last year when she needed her most.

"My Queen, I don't think it would be wise to go off alone" the advisor spoke from the ground, looking up at the two sisters.

"Charles, don't worry. I can handle myself, and I have Anna. We'll be back by evening," Elsa spoke down to him, holding Anna's shoulders tighter as Sven got increasingly anxious. "You're in charge of the castle until we get back."

Charles didn't have a chance to respond before Anna flicked the reins and Sven took off full speed towards the woods.


	2. Chapter 2

Elsa clung tighter to Ana as Sven sped up, racing through the snow and woods towards where he'd last seen Kristoff. "Ana! Can't you make him slow down," Elsa said, not liking how bumpy the ride was on top of the large reindeer.

"No, just close your eyes. We need to find Kristoff," her sister said, flicking the reins and causing Sven to only speed up more.

Elsa groaned as she squeezed her eyes shut, a trail of snowflakes following them through the forest as Elsa did her best to control her fear from showing. The two girls rode through the winter wonderland until Sven started to slow down on his own, cautiously walking through the trees before stopping just near a small clearing. "Is it over?" Elsa asked, peeking one eye open to look around.

"Shhh; follow me," Ana whispered while hopping off the animals back and into the snow, Elsa following suit a moment later. They both started silently walking up to the edge of the clearing, Ana peeking out first from behind a tree.

Ana didn't notice the young adult standing across the clearing, her eyes focused on Kristoff kneeling in the snow trying to rebuild Olaf. She ran out from behind the trees over to Kristoff quickly, the blonde haired man looking up in surprise, "Ana! Thank goodness you're here," he said while trying to fix Olaf's misshapen body, "there was a little accident with Olaf… where's Elsa? She could fix him again."

Elsa came running out just after her sister had, plopping down beside her in the snow with a pale hand covering her mouth as she stared at Olaf's remains, "What happened to him! It's the middle of winter, there's no way he should be melting." Quickly she waved her hands in circular motions, recreating Olaf in under a minute.

"There was some guy here…he melted him," Kristoff explained, Sven entering the clearing to check out Olaf's nose.

Both Ana and Elsa looked at him curiously, "what do you mean 'melted him'? It's still the middle of winter!" Ana exclaimed, Elsa nodding in agreement as Olaf pulled both of them into a hug.

Kristoff shrugged and motioned to the snowless ground off to the side, just a patch of green in the field of white. "Melted…I could feel the heat from the trees." Kristoff looked up and nodded towards the trees, Elsa and Ana both seeing the figure standing there partially hidden in the shadows now.

Both the girls watched the figure cautiously for a moment before Elsa stood up and took a few small steps in his direction, watching the figure take half a step away at her advance, "I won't hurt you, just come out and talk" the Queen encouraged, curiosity plaguing all her thoughts. _Could someone actually be somewhat like I am?_

"I think it would be best if I didn't," he replied, a cautious and slightly worried look showing in his eyes through the trees, "it only ends in trouble."

Elsa's brows furrowed in confusion, trouble? What could that mean? "Well…you must be freezing out here. At least come back to the kingdom until the weather is better?"

Elsa and the others with her heard a low chuckling from behind the trees, "I can assure you I'm not cold."

Ana climbed to her feet and walked to her sisters side, leaning her elbow against one of Elsa's shoulders in a relaxed way; ever since Elsa returned to the kingdom both of them had become quite close. Kristoff sighed as she went over, following behind her in a more protective matter and standing beside her, "Ana don't start anything," he warned quietly.

"I won't! I just want to have a word with whoever melted Olaf is all" the princess responded. Ana looked over at the dark figure in the trees, narrowing her eyes a bit, "you don't seem too tough to me, hiding behind some pieces of wood. Just come out and at least talk face to face."

After a moment of silence they watched as the man emerged from behind the trees and leaned against one with his arms crossed, eyeing Ana for a minute, "alright I'm here, what do you want?"

Both the sisters just stared at him for a moment before Ana leant up and whispered quietly into Elsa's ear, "weird clothes."

Kristoff elbowed Ana lightly in the ribs for her comment as Elsa nodded slightly and looked the dark clothes over before letting her eyes examine his face, finding herself mesmerized by his eyes. She looked away quickly as his eyes flicked in her direction and met her ice blue ones, feeling a weird rush of heat to her cheeks. She let a quick icy chill rush through her body before lifting her head again, her cheeks devoid of the slight blush they'd just had. Elsa watched the strange mans' skin turn a light orange briefly before quickly going back to normal again, deciding to speak up after a minute, "I'm Queen Elsa of Arendelle, what's your name?"

He merely watched the small group before replying in a tense tone, "Ash." It was as simple as that, nothing else.

"…Where do you come from, Ash," Elsa asked after a minute of awkward silence.

"Another kingdom, it's not near here," he replied casually, kicking at the snow under his feet.

Elsa nodded a little, watching him kick at the snow, "can you tell me how you melted my friend?" she pressed, the curiosity almost too much to bear.

"No."

Elsa was taken aback by his abrupt answer, not used to anyone talking to her in that tone, "excuse me?"

"I said no, I can't tell you how I melted that...snowman."

"And why not?" Ana chimed in, the redhead marching through the snow till she was right in front of Ash, "What authority do _you _have to talk to my sister that way?"

Elsa and Ana both watched as the strange man smirked, "I don't, little red" he replied in a relaxed tone while referring to her hair, Kristoff narrowing his eyes at the comment, "but what I said was true; I can't tell you how I did it, and I still wouldn't even if I could."

Ana glared at him, crossing her arms while Elsa stepped forward and looked at Ash as his eyes turned back to her, "all that matters is that it doesn't happen again" the Queen spoke softly, giving Ash a slightly warning look "to anyone in Arendelle."

Ash gave a curt nod, looking down at the white haired Queen, "I'll do my best, your Highness." A slight smirk played on his lips as he turned and started making his way back into the thick forest, his feet dragging easily through the snow until he was out of the small groups view.

Kristoff scratched his head before looking down at Ana and Elsa, "maybe we should start heading back…" he said when he noticed Ana's slight shivering, Sven making his way over and nudging Kristoff's shoulder.

Elsa nodded absently, tearing her eyes away from the forest where Ash had gone into, Ana already climbing up onto Sven's back again. She couldn't get her mind off of the few things that Ash had said, all these things running through her mind as Kristoff helped her gently up onto Svens' back before he followed suit and the four began running back through the snowy forest back to Arendell.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys...so I'm SO sorry that this chapter took me so long to finish. I could make excuses (finals, school, life etc) but I try not to. Anyways, I hope you liked this chapter and I'll try to get another one up as soon as I can. I'm working on some other things for fictionpress right now though so we'll see how I am at multitasking and fighting procrastination. See you soon! (hopefully) <strong>


End file.
